


战火与灯火

by ReviverSeed



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 序章结束后，阿谢拉特发现自己没死成。然后，拷问或者坦白。
Relationships: Askeladd/Canute (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	战火与灯火

阿谢拉特在寂静中睁开眼睛。烛光点亮房间，光线穿透床边富丽的帷幔，影子是一动不动的花纹，像死水里的浮萍。难以辨别时间流逝，也难以辨别此时是黑夜还是白天。知觉一寸一寸地从肢体末梢爬回来，身下是柔软的毛皮，如此温暖，让他想到父亲躺在上面丧命的那张床铺；在悄熟于心的黑暗里，摸进一间不属于他的房间，捎着一把不属于他的剑，拿走一条无济于事的生命。如此温暖，让他发现自己还在世间。

最先让他意识到还活着这一点的是——呼吸，如此伤人，和胸口一起，每一次起伏，犹如业火烧过。他想起这里应该是被刺了一剑。现在上面有绷带。他试图抬起手摸索一番，但没有成功，整个身体仍然在脱力的边缘。

阿谢拉特对近来流行的天堂没有兴趣，如果可以的话，他想去阿瓦隆。逝去的伙伴会想去瓦尔哈拉，但命运也许分辨不出他们之间的区别，叫他在今天死去，女武神押送他去那里。如果他们打算把他的尸体搬走，至少他不应该受到包扎，他缓慢地想，原本精明的脑瓜转得有一搭没一搭，也许是失血的缘故。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久。在睡眠的边缘，阿谢拉特听见门传来一声“吱呀”，然后是轻微的磕碰声。有风被带进房间，在摇曳的阴影里，有人向自己走来。他转了转眼睛，让自己的呼吸保持平静。

随着步伐停止，一绺金发垂进阿谢拉特的眼帘，灯火的照耀下，它们像绸缎一样闪闪发光。女武神没有来，库努特来了。阿谢拉特想这些是否全是一个光怪陆离的梦，如果不是对方的脸比上回见到的时候多了一道新鲜的伤口。这不是他该想象出来的东西。

王子站在床边，低头看到他醒着，神情有些惊讶。“我让神父给你喂过安眠的药酒了。”

他没有白天的华服，也许为了掩人耳目，只披了一件粗糙的斗篷，上面沾着没掸干净的雪花。外头下大雪，像一种对国王去世的噩耗的映照。王子把兜帽摘到脑后，灿烂的金色长发从领子漏出来，现在阿谢拉特发现它们被削去了一截，沿着脸颊上的切向，参差不齐，就像又一件慌乱中无暇处理的事情。

阿谢拉特想要开口，对方摆摆手，示意他不必讲话。好像阿谢拉特做出意料之外的举动是一件轻易就能接受的事情，不过没关系，库努特也经常对他这么干。阿谢拉特在这个人的注视下颤巍巍地吸进一口气，“我们在哪里？”他开口的声音仿佛一辈子没说过话了。

“在盖恩斯博勒的地下。” 难怪屋子没有透进任何阳光。他的猜测没有错，时间远不够他被转移到别的地方，他的伤势也不允许。“医生尽可能地救治过你，但你可能也撑不了多久。”这种争取往往白费力气，尽管这次不是。阿谢拉特突发奇想如果自己死去，能否带给对方一次阖眼以外的动摇。

“……我的表演。”他艰难地吞咽了一下，最后只说出这几个字。

“结束了以后，你被拖到地牢里准备喂狗，脑袋搬下来叉在城楼上。然后我把你转移到附近的这里。找一具和你身形相似的尸体，毁掉面部，没有人会发现。”

阿谢拉特在心中叹息了，为这些多余的事情。库努特一言不发，只是从刘海下盯着他，仿佛在通过他眉间产生的每个细小皱纹揣测他的想法。直到斗篷上捎来的雪花被炉火烤化留下星星点点的水迹，王子站起来，把它脱下来挂到门边，接着说：“我要给你换药了。”

他说得理直气壮，好像阿谢拉特是一只摆在砧板上的兔子。阿谢拉特被噎了一下，试图客套对方不该干这些，但干涩的喉咙阻止了他。现在他意识到床脚是一筐护理的工具，因为库努特开始在里面挑拣他需要的东西。

“呆着不要动。这是避免更多人发现这个藏身处。”

对方伸出一只手梳进他脑后的头发，把他的头扶起来一点。一杯水送到他的嘴边。阿谢拉特迫切地需要水分，微微张开嘴，接着才发现这是药。浓烈的味道在嘴里蔓延开来，让他差点呛了一下。阿谢拉特下意识皱起眉，但他的嗓子好受些了。一小滴药水从他的嘴角溢出，王子留意到，握着杯子的指节把它拭去，像拭去一颗情不自禁的眼泪。

“还有谁知道？”阿谢拉特问，感到喉咙的滚动几乎贴上对方手腕的皮肤。

“你，我，托鲁克尔，被托鲁克尔拎来的不得不医治你的神父。”

凑合着能保守一个秘密。阿谢拉特在心里默默担忧，为小鬼的行事方法。如果他不在了，库努特就得学会自己判断行动，也许今后他会找到更精明的参谋，但抉择仍然无穷无尽。杀死阿谢拉特本来可以是第一件。

被子从他上方揭开，堆在中部，库努特像在寻找从何下手，片刻后发现这样没法解开他的里衣，于是把被子再拉下来一点。阿谢拉特躺着被搬弄来搬弄去，这感觉有些陌生。他尽力把手臂挪开一点，好让衣服被掀起来，“你在神父那里学会的这些？”

“威利鲍尔德除了讲书以外，也是个医生。”

阿谢拉特转了转眼睛，回忆那个在麦西亚被他的军团打到半死的神父，这是一个合理的解释，考虑到库努特在过去的十几年里被传授的是，“作为王子没有必要知道的东西。”对方评价道，声音里有些落寞，随后拆开阿谢拉特胸前的纱布。阿谢拉特首先在空气中打了个寒战，随后才感到伤口揭开的疼痛。这具越来越脱离掌控的身体是一种挫败。

接下来他要先清洁一下伤口，尽管阿谢拉特并不是很在乎能不能干干净净地活着。镊子夹住敷药的布片的一个小角，像在斟酌一个和缓的揭开的角度。这双手也许不适合握住武器，拿这样精细的物件却很是自如，阿谢拉特想着，感到那双多情的蓝眼睛视线游移在自己身上。

“威尔士的战争取消了。”库努特忽然说。

阿谢拉特的眼睛微微睁大，他们是该谈谈这个，但不是现在。库努特没有再接下去，只是转头看过来，仿佛在等着他说些什么。但他没有，又也许他怔愣的时间太长了，让库努特认为他用沉默做回答，注意力重新回到手下亟需处理的伤口。

镊子再次夹紧那块敷料，缓慢但不带一丝犹豫，从边缘一厘厘地撕开。撕裂相粘的皮肉，撕裂凝固的鲜血，撕裂一切污秽的东西。阿谢拉特被扯回来，因为生理性的疼痛短促地呼吸，咬紧牙关。

他竭力让气息平缓下来，感到必须回答。“……感谢你遵守和威尔士的约定。”

这声音有些太低了。阿谢拉特没有来得及听见这个决定。

库努特看起来心不在焉地把拆下来的布料丢到一旁，眼神低垂。

“感谢你自己吧，我和威尔士签的仅仅是一张废纸。没有哪只远征军在国王驾崩的时候还有精力去进行一个边境小国的征服。”这种时候取消征战是举手之劳，就像阿谢拉特出于举手之劳帮他摘下王冠一样。“如你所做的，而你成功了。”

阿谢拉特一时间不知道该说些什么，巧舌如簧的嘴好像没长出来过一般。

“相应地，我取得了王冠，”库努特伸出手，往头顶扶了一下那顶此刻并不戴在那里的王冠，它的重量仿佛还在那里，“这是我要感谢你的事。”

阿谢拉特胸口压着的巨石滚落了。尽管那里现在只有几层轻薄的织物，和一个迫近心脏的创伤。他看着库努特举起另一块干净的毛巾在自己的胸口周围轻轻擦拭，想如何找准心脏可能是又一件他需要教授的事情。然后一碗气味苦涩的药膏被摸索着拿出，蘸上清洁的布片，敷上他的胸膛。仿佛能感觉它从血肉的缝隙流到皮肤之下，流进骨髓里。

这是一副战士的身体，或者至少看起来是，阿谢拉特不像托尔芬那样追求速度，他有铠甲来保护自己，但数十年过去，疤痕仍然散落其上，凡人做不到万无一失。四十三岁，一个活着也可以死去的年龄。如果活着，很快就四十四岁。胸口的可能是又一道伤疤，如果他能活下去，然后带着它。

手指灵活地在他周围忙碌，让绷带缠绕其上。如果没有自己的干预，阿谢拉特想，有着这样一双手的人，在另一个世界，本该隐匿在僻静的教堂读书度日。这双手白皙而柔软，还没有伤疤，还没有持剑留下的胼胝，但沾过鲜血。温度和他撒下的药剂、和阿谢拉特失血过度的身体几乎一样凉，不至于使他烫伤。

如果此刻是梦境，阿谢拉特会以为自己在阿瓦隆之中接受精灵的救治。库努特把亚麻布纺成的绷带打成一个结的时候，圆润的指甲划过他完好的一小块皮肤，感觉像刻刀在审视一块石材。阿谢拉特的脑子感觉热乎乎的，也许是喝下的药开始起作用了，他不得不说些什么来保持注意力。“你总是为战俘包扎吗？”

“不。”库努特低着头，他把雪地里被刺伤肠子的表伦交给神父去处理，“只给谋杀国王的罪犯。”

“你本来应该杀死他的。”

“你看得出我从没刺过人。我的剑法很差。”他的嗓音有些浮了，视线留在手里那盘好像很难整理的绷带。

“没有差到击不中不会逃跑的猎物的程度。”阿谢拉特超出界线一步。

库努特呼吸了两次，再抬起头的时候瞪着他。哦，他有阵子时间没用这种眼神看他了，上一次是半个月前的荒山野岭里，因为无理取闹而吃了一巴掌的时候。阿谢拉特永远不能再那么做。他最后叹息了，承认道：“因为杀人的感觉很糟。”

白刀子进，红刀子出，然后鲜血的温度也洒在你的皮肤上。阿谢拉特同样悄熟于心，即使他的动作利落到几十年来几乎不再去留意它。

“但有不必杀掉你的方法。”他的目光落到阿谢拉特身上，仿佛展示成果。

“这会很费心。”而不会是最后一次。

库努特盯着他看了一会儿，目光灼灼。“谁知道，至少我想试试。”

“而为什么？”

“因为我无法承受失去参谋的损失。”

“军队里的可用之才，还有很多吧。”

库努特沉默了片刻，像在思忖一个他应该得到的答案，片刻后重新看进他的眼底，钢蓝色的眼睛在暖色的光线下沉淀成更深的颜色。“你知道你被搬来这里之前发生了什么吗？你晾在地上，脑袋被踩着，流了很多血，所有人包括我都以为你已经死了。”

“但是，”他停顿了一下，“我去送别自己第一个杀死的人的时候，发现他还活着。我救下他，因为觉得他不想在那里死去。正如有些战斗并不是非打不可一样，他并不是非死不可的。”

“阿谢拉特，你说过自己只是一个维京人，”那天的大雪里，与背影一起留下的话语，“如果我只求改变身后的维京人，对眼前的战士却熟视无睹，怎么行得通呢？要拯救一个族裔，首先要拯救一位战士。”

阿谢拉特躺在那里，想这是今晚他被噎到哑口无言的第几次。嘴唇忽然才有些发干。他真该讨一杯水喝的。

“而且，”库努特撑着床边站起来，抄起双手在胸前，“别以为这样事情就解决了。因为你打乱计划行动，整个大本营现在一团乱，英格兰人就在家门口蠢蠢欲动。把剩下的烂摊子处理了！”

这番威吓没有实现想象中的效果。阿谢拉特咯咯地笑起来，脑袋歪到一侧去，动作限制，笑得很轻。没错，取得王冠或许很容易，但守住它就难了。库努特站在那里，等他消停为止，某种令人焦头烂额的东西从他内部浮上来，好像这笑声是一种嘲讽，而库努特站在那里，不知道能说什么，像站在威尔士的路口，阿谢拉特在他旁边嚣张地挥手。阿谢拉特躺在被褥下，笑意仍未尽数散去的蓝眼睛在黑暗中发着光芒。

“请放心，殿下，那个时候的誓言并不是虚假的。”尽管一般人不会挑那种时机发誓。

“我知道。”库努特简短地回答。一般人也不会在那种时候应答。

现在他们可以问问堆积如山的琐事了。“喏，”他用眼神指指库努特脸颊上的伤口，“那个是怎么回事？”

“是托尔芬。”好像说这么多阿谢拉特就能明白了。他的确能。

阿谢拉特叹了口气，漫长再漫长，好像用了十一年的分量。远远用不够。“托尔芬呢？”他终于问。

“他没有性命之虞，”库努特回答，看起来这是另一项棘手的问题，“丢在地牢里。就是那儿有点冷。”

这是一种宽慰，挨揍和挨冻对托尔芬来说已然是家常便饭。而心碎不是。对方看出他有未说完的话，接着提出，“他会被妥善安排，也许等风头过去以后被卖到远方的名义。以托尔芬的身手，你不必担心。”

阿谢拉特闭上眼睛。“那小子应该由我而不是你来帮忙偿还。”

库努特的眼睛被迟来的好奇点亮。“我还没问过你们之间的事情。像是决斗什么的。”

他认命地哼哼了两声，听起来太像是慵懒的呻吟。“可以讲上三天三夜。”

“那么，留到明天再讲。”

他的声音透着些轻快。库努特走到屋子对面，端起他放在门边的东西，是一盏照路的灯台。阿谢拉特侧过头送别他，任脑袋陷在枕头里，仿佛自己是一个业已完成了使命的工匠，而他的造物栩栩如生。

风雪夜里带来的几颗雪花落在枕巾边，已经融化了，几乎没有留下痕迹，如果不是阿谢拉特记得它们，就像记得手指从皮肤上点过。阿谢拉特让自己做了一次深深的呼吸，然后暂且，享受从未如此松软的睡眠把自己包裹起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是G铁血配乐的一支，被我记错了名字，发现的时候已经将近写完了，将错就错咯！！


End file.
